Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take
left | writer = Caroline Dries | director = Pascal Verschooris | previous = I'm Thinking Of You All The While | next = Never Let Me Go }} is the first episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and thirty-fourth episode of the series overall. Summary LIFE WITHOUT ELENA — After a twisted plan left the life of his girlfriend Elena linked to that of his best friend Bonnie, Damon is forced to navigate his new reality without the love of his life. A newly empowered Bonnie has decided that she will be Damon’s moral compass and keeps a close eye on him as he, in turn, cautiously keeps tabs on Alaric, following the loss of his fiancée Jo. Meanwhile, as he waits for Caroline to sort out her emotions, Stefan takes an active role in protecting the town from Lily and her family of Heretics, who have wasted no time wreaking havoc in Mystic Falls. Elsewhere, Enzo struggles to find his place in Lily’s new life, and is quickly forced to decide where his true loyalties lie. Finally, with the stakes higher than ever, Matt, who has recently completed his deputy training program, teams up with Stefan and Caroline to put a stop to the Heretics, but an unexpected turn of events leaves one of them in a dangerous position. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore Guest Cast *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie *Scarlett Byrne as Nora *Teressa Liane as Mary Louise *Justice Leak as Malcolm *Jaiden Kaine as Beau Co-Starring *Given Sharp as Teen Girl *Al-Jaleel Knox as Teen Boy *Aidan Dyer as John *Ahnika Hendrickson as Mystic Falls Townsperson *Scott Christopher Kelly as Ceremony Guest *Dennise Renae Larson as Deputy Kathleen Walsh *Mason Pike as Townsperson *Carla Shinall as Ceremony Guest *Marisol Correa as Amsterdam Cafe Woman Uncredited *Sydney Shea Barker as Bar Patron Trivia Continuity *This is the fourth season premiere to start with a time jump but might be the first to be over 4 months, maybe 1 or 2 years. *Julie Plec said that it will show how Damon is coping with Elena's 'death', and it will not be pretty. *Oscar is the only heretic that doesn't appear in this episode. *Bonnie is writing things down in a diary that she promised to Elena she would keep in ''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' so Elena will know what happened while she was sleeping. Behind the Scenes *This is the first episode ever to not have Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert and Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood as main characters. *This episode will mark the 100th appearance of Matt Donovan on the show. **This episode will also mark Zach Roerig's 100th episode appearance. He joins Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder, Kat Graham and Candice Accola, who also appeared in 100 episodes. *Matt Davis' 70th appearance as Alaric Saltzman. *The Salvatore Boarding House will be seen as a location this season even though Glen Ridge Hall was torn down in April of 2015. On July 20, 2015 Annie Wersching posted on her Instagram account a picture of two of the Herectics (Malcolm and Beau) on the front entrance of the house. All exterior shots of the house will be stock footage. *Candice Accola and Kat Graham are the only remaining main female cast members from Season One to be in this season after Nina Dobrev left the series at the end of Season Six. *This is the first episode of the series, in which Candice Accola is credited as 'Candice King', using her husband's surname. Cultural References Quotes Season 7 Promo Damon: "You want to tell me who the hell's living in our house?" Stefan: "The deal has been made: We don't mess with them. They don't mess with us." Caroline: "Are we making a huge mistake in handing over our home town to a bunch of supernatural terrorists?" Stefan: "Yeah probably." Heretic: "Mystic Falls is ours now. So is any human who steps inside of it." Damon: "Well there's a lunatic." Lily: "I thought we had a deal." Damon: "Bad deal." Bonnie: "We need to stop them!" Enzo: "God I hate whiners." Lily (to [[Stefan|'Stefan']]): "If I may offer you some motherly advice? Run." Stefan: "I need you to teach me how to make a bomb." Bonnie (to [[Alaric|'Alaric']]): "There's something evil. We have to destroy it." Damon: "About how long do we have before this evil engulfs the world? Just trying to plan my week." ---- Exclusive Video Alaric: I can't....feel my cheeks. What are we drinking? Damon: "No idea. Can you read German?" Alaric: That's uh...actually Dutch. Damon: Oh. Wait. Where are we? Bonnie: Amsterdam. Dear Elena, Yep. Halfway across Europe and they're still...drunk. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries Inside Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take The CW The Vampire Diaries Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take Clip The CW 'The Vampire Diaries' Damon and Bonnie Explore Their New Dynamic (Exclusive Video) The Vampire Diaries Season 7 Promo HD Pictures |-|Promotional= 7x01-01.jpg 7x01-02.jpg 7x01-03.jpg 7x01-04.jpg 7x01-05.jpg 7x01-06.jpg 7x01-07.jpg 7x01-08.jpg 7x01-09.jpg CarolineNora7x01.jpg LilyBeau7x01.jpg Lily-7x01.jpg DamonBonnie7x01.jpg Nora7x01.jpg Tvd701c_0082b.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2015-07-21_01-59_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Justice Leak, Jaiden Kaine July 21, 2015 2016-07-20_20-26_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Candice Accola July 20, 2015 2016-07-20_17-39_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Justice Leak, Jaiden Kaine July 20, 2015 2015-08-17_19-40_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching July 17, 2015 2015-08-17_19-30_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching July 17, 2015 2015-08-17_18-41_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching July 17, 2015 2015-08-17_18-13_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching July 17, 2015 2015-07-14_Justice_Leak_Twitter.jpg|©Justice Leak July 14, 2015 2014-07-10_Annie_Wersching_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Michael Malarkey July 10, 2015 2015-07-10_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching July 10, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 7 Category:Season Premieres Category:Upcoming Episodes